Nasod Arm's Secrets
by Rago03
Summary: Rated M for future chapters. Raven's Nasod Arm starts working oddly after an accident caused by Add, and too late he finds out it was all planned by him. Will contain slash, non-con. Add (Lunatic Psyker) x Raven (Reckless Fist), don't like, don't read. Reviews are appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own Elsword game, nor its characters. This pervy story is all i can claim is D=. enjoy ;)

Raven felt dizzy. His back was sore from the hard bench on which he was lying, and he felt sweaty, the place too hot for his liking. He didn't even know how much time he had spent on it, but he could assume it was a lot. Then his mind focused on a detail, something was missing. Raven opened his eyes and sat up when he realized what had happened, grabbing his shoulder.

- I had to remove it, it had gone out of control and was overpowering you.  
>From a shaded angle of the room Add came out holding his arm in his hands.<p>

- I'll admit it took me more than I'd appreciated to get it back to its normal state, but now it should be good. I even improved its mobility by a rough 4%, you should like it.

Raven was still shocked by the vision of his arm not connected to his body, so he didn't say a single word, till Add started maneuvering him to connect the arm back to his shoulder. He didn't even flinch before the cables wired with his nerves, at which he jumped, not remembering how much pain this caused.

When the pain subsided he found he was grasping Add's arm with his nasod hand. He released him immediately and jumped of the table (he now knew it hadn't been a bench he was lying on) to look at his surroundings. He was in Add's laboratory, that much was sure. For a nasod lab though, it was way darker than the ones in which he had been "rebuilt" by the servants of King Nasod. Still the many screens and numerous working bots where awfully familiar, and he immediately felt self-conscious about his situation: in a nasod freak's lab, not 100% sure about his position, weak and also partially naked he realized, as soon as he caught sight of his vest on a chair, as was his host, his shirt nowhere to be seen. He grabbed his top piece and put it on immediately.

- My, my, why are you in such a rush, Raven? Are you not familiar with a nasod lab? And here I thought you were accustomed to places like this. – Add told him, smirking devilishly. Raven was already searching for the exit.  
>- Geez, you're behaving like a caged rabbit, calm down, I won't do you harm, promise! Besides, I had all the time I wanted to examine your nasod arm, you have no reason to be afraid of me.<p>

- What? How long was I KO?

- About 10 hours, don't worry though, I took good care of you. Your accident happened partially because of me, so I felt like I had to do something to repair.

Raven tried to remember what had happened, but all he managed to get was a heavier headache. - My head is still spinning, what happened?

Add's face morphed in what could have been mistaken for concern, were it not for the guy being absolutely unable to feel any kind of positive emotion towards others. – Oh really? Well, let me remind you about the "accident".

You had agreed to come with me to the altera core where I wanted to search for some projects or blueprints that may had passed unnoticed the last time I checked, but when we reached the place it was infested with plants that had somehow took control of the nasods, reactivating them in a random fury attack mode. It had gone all well while we tried to sneak in the laboratory under the king's room, but when we exited we found an entire mob of those things in front of us. As we were likely to be defeated, due to sheer numbers, I blasted the area with an EMP, which burned all the circuits of the nasod surrounding us. Unfortunately, one of them must have reached some joint or other weak point of your arm, damaging its shielding, so your arm's control chips burned and you started raging.

- How did we come here? – Raven couldn't wait to ask.

- I knocked you out, then used some nasod pieces to create a stretcher and took you here.

- I assume I should thank you then, for uhm, everything. - He couldn't believe he actually owned his safety to Add. The way the guy looked at him at times was, well, unnerving. It was almost as he was scanning him.

- It was a pleasure, Raven. Now if your demeanor is telling me something, you need to go. Here let me guide you to the exit. – With that he grabbed him by his human arm and guided him to the exit

Raven was grateful to be able to leave Add's place. He still didn't like the guy even though something was telling him he wasn't so unpleasant as he once thought. Growing up the guy had built a body that made him look less as a psychopath, exception made for his face. Even if he had the body of a man (tall and firm, just a little thinner than him) the spiky haircut and the scar under his eye reminded everyone of the freak he had been when he first appeared in Velder. What still made everyone uneasy in his presence though, were Add's eyes: they were frightening, to say the least.

During his stay in Velder he had learned that the guy wasn't a total freak, still he didn't trust him, so he felt relief when he reached the exit of his lab and the warm afternoon air hit him.

- Geez, it's even hotter than in my lab, I need a shower. – Add complained.

- One more reason for me to leave, see you soon Add. - Raven waved his goodbye and started walking down the road.

Add's smirk grew wider, as he looked at the man leaving. 'Sooner than you think pal' was his thought as he went back inside.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So, since i had a few followers i thought i could make you happy with another chapter. Nothing too important happening, but we're heading to it. Next chapter will be a bit harder to write, so be patient, it might take some time. In the meantime, you can always leave a review. Enjoy!

- Ugh, they're endless!

- Stop whining Elsword, and keep fighting, the commander said this was one of the three last nests of demons here.

After a few days had passed, Raven had returned to fight the arc glitter soldiers still infesting Velder. He was doing fine, but sometimes he just had to stop for fatigue caused by his nasod arm. Or some movements that were once easy and fluid, now were hard to perform. So much for the increased mobility Add claimed he would have. 'I need to go talk to that freak' he thought, just as he blasted the last soldier right in his face and it tumbled to the ground, just to disappear seconds later.

That was the moment things became confusing, his arm fell limp against his side. He couldn't move it, nor his hand, and he felt quite vulnerable in that situation.

- Hey Raven, you ok? – Elsword asked, looking concerned. The boy was clearly exhausted and they were still in a war zone, not the best place to have a comrade unable to fight.

- My arm, it kinda switched off. Come here, help me please. Let's get out of this place.

- Yeah yeah, Elsword come here, Elsword go there; why do you guys always ask for me to do everything?!

- Because you're so kind to oblige to our requests. And you wouldn't know what to do all day anyway, so….

- Hey, that's not true! I have lots of stuff to do!

- Like what?

- Er, I mean, not right now. Let's get back to camp.

Raven could only try to hide the chuckle, as the boy blushed for embarrassment.

* * *

><p>As soon as they arrived back to the camp Raven dismissed Elsword and went on his quest for the "mechanic" on his own. 'I'm gonna smash that kid's face if he doesn't make this arm work again' his murderous thoughts in the moment.<p>

Luckily he had memorized his the position of the laboratory since his last visit, so it didn't took too much for him to reach it. When he arrived he banged on the door with unnecessary strength.

- Ohi, nasod freak, where are you? – He shouted

- Why, hello to you too Raven. Is there something I can do to you? – Add answered from behind him.

'What the hell? Where did he come from?' The sudden appearance of the other guy right behind him, without him even noticing it had startled Raven.

- Don't pop up on people like this! You nearly gave me a heart failure.

- The mighty fighter gets scared so easily? Ku-hu-hu, that's a precious information you know? – The smirk as always present on his face.

- I'm not scared, I just, I wasn't expecting for you to be outside of your lab. That's all. – 'Why am I babbling now? And what's this strange feeling?'

Raven's uneasiness was really evident at this point. – So what brings you to me? Is your nasod arm ok?

- Of course not! – Raven raged, remembering why he had come to the lab in the first place. – It's two days I feel rusty, and now it just stopped moving. And this all happened because of you, so fix it, or else –

- Or else what? You can't exactly threaten me, with your most powerful weapon out of use, you know? – The kid was really enjoying the man's difficulties. – So why don't you ask me politely, instead? Maybe I could try to help you, if you try to be kind to me.

- Hey what do you mean? – Raven was in disbelief at what he was hearing.

- Let's make it simple, beg for me to repair your arm, or I will not help you. – The devilish grin widened as the guy's plan was coming to completion without apparent stops, as he could see from the blush on the man's cheeks and the tent that started to pitch on his trousers.

- I, I guess, I don't have many choices, right? Ok Add, please help me. – Was it really blushing like a school girl because the freak had just pointed out how weak he was without his nasod arm working? And why the hell was he growing hard at a moment like this? Was the day so warm when he had reached the lab, not 10 minutes earlier?

- Good boy, that's it. You see? You can behave if you want to. Now come in, I can't do much here on the street. - With that, Add past over Raven and pushed the door open, turning to watch at the man with an inviting gesture of his hand.

* * *

><p>Raven couldn't help but wonder if he was doing the good thing, but the pongos where the only other capable to work with nasod technology, and they where too far away for him to reach them without an arm working, so he sighed and entered the lab.<p>

It was still dark like the last time, as if Add didn't like having too much light in his space. It made a shiver run down his spine, but he swallowed his bother and went on.

- Take off your shirt and sit on the table please. - Add ordered, as he himself started taking off his own.

- Why? And why are you undressing too?

- Because if you don't take it off I can't have a good sight of your shoulder, hence I will have difficulties removing the arm, if that's the case. For what concerns me, I just feel it's a bit too hot in here. Now do as you're told. – Was Add's response, a look of impatience on his face.

- Ok, ok. No need to be so aggressive. Oh, ehm. – He couldn't believe he was actually blushing again. Even if it was for a different reason. And when did he become so shy about his body? - I need your help, you know, can't take it all off on my own.

- Happy to oblige.

Now Raven was actually scared. Why did this guy make he feel so uneasy? And his growing erection, 'Why am I getting hard at a moment like this', didn't help at all. That was when he realized Add had already took his shirt off, and was leaning a hand on his chest.

He had never thought about the guy, really. In the years he had met him, he had never noticed how well built he was, even if lean. How his muscles were well defined and intriguing, and his face…. 'Wait what? What the hell is happening to me?'

- I told you to lay down, can you hear me?

- Oh, sorry. I was just lost in my thoughts. Is it ok like this? – He positioned his body on top of the work table.

- Just stay still like this for a second. – Clack – Aaaaand now you are all mine!

- What was that? - Raven suddenly noticed metal restraints covering his wrists and calves. – What have you done?

- Calm down, it's not permanent, and I assure you, you will enjoy this just as much as me, but I needed to be certain you wouldn't protest too much. Now go to sleep please.

With that he pressed a button that made a teaser come from the table to hit him on his shoulder, and Raven passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's the last part, the one you were all waiting for. And here i thought i was pervy to think about this story, seems like i'm not the only one. enjoy, and as always, feel free to post a review. Good criticism is always accepted.

'Where am I?' Raven couldn't quite grasp his surroundings. It was all shadowy, with low lights coming from his sides, but not enough to allow him to see clearly where he was. He tried to move, but his arms and legs were bound. Then it dawned on him: Add's lab, the freak had trapped him after messing with his nasod arm.

Knowing where he was still didn't help him go away, he was still on that damned table. Yet he was a warrior, and couldn't just let things go, so he tried to free himself with brute force first, although he couldn't count on his left arm. No matter what movement he tried, he wouldn't escape though, so he tried to elaborate a plan. 'There must be something I can try to get rid of these things'.

He didn't even finish his thought that Add's voice came from somewhere behind him.

- Don't worry, you can't escape those metal blocks. We've tested them many times already.

- We? Who else are you working with? – Raven asked in shock.

- Oh boy, every time is the same thing.- Add sighed, walking past Raven's head to go stop at his feet, smirk always present. His chest was bare, which both intrigued and made him feel uneasy, 'what's wrong with me?'

The inventor talked again - By "we" I mean the two of us, you and me. You know, it's not like this is the first time it's happened. We've been doing this for a while now, and I assure you, you always love it, just as I do. – Add's words and smirk were giving Raven mixed feelings: fear of what may come, curiosity for what they hid, arousal for what they meant. And that part was the one that freaked him out, because he noticed he was stark naked, and with his cock already halfway to a complete erection.

'What's wrong with me?' For the second time in less than a couple minutes this thought hit Raven, like his own body was betraying him. He couldn't believe he was feeling aroused by being chained to a freak's will.

He tried to shout but all he managed to do was croak a weak - Let me go! - His throat was sore, like he hadn't drunk for a while. And that was the moment he felt doomed. If he had been trapped for so long, and no one had come to search for him, there weren't many chances left.

- Oh, don't worry about the others. - Add said – They know your arm needed a fix and it will take me some time to help you. I already asked them to leave us alone for a while, because I need peace to work, you know.

Then he started moving, getting on the lab table like a cat, stalking his prey.

- Now let's go back to our business, shall we? – His eyes were gleaming with a mix of madness and excitement that kept making Raven feel like deer in the lion's den.

- Please, let me go. – He begged. His pride wouldn't mean anything, if he were to suffer what was now clear to be Add's intentions, so he tried and begged. To no avail, as the inventor's response hit him.

- Oh but you like this thing. You know, in the many times this has happened I've perfected some details. – While talking he had reached eye level with Raven, and started going up and down his jaw, following the curves with his nose, planting light kiss between the words. – The first time, you experienced some internal issue, so I added some aphrodisiacs to help you get in the mood; then a little narcotic to make you sleep right after it, and a bit of memory wiper (my personal invention) to get rid of the bad feelings, right after you wake up. All packed in a small device installed in your nasod arm, so I can easily and quickly activate it with just a snap of my hand. - With that, Raven felt a pang of pain from his shoulder, like a needle had entered him.

All these revelations, combined with the effects of the drugs had Raven melt in the situation, so when Add finally joined their lips, he was more than welcomed.

There was no time for kindness, or romanticism, because the drug would wore off in less than two hours, but those things weren't exactly what Add wanted. It was a pure exhaustion of a need he couldn't deny. Some sexual release was healthy and helped him work better, but why should he do that alone, when he had such a specimen willing to help him?

Raven felt like an octopus was on him, instead of Add. His hands were everywhere, caressing, gliding on his skin; pinching and twisting his nipples; clenching on his ass, touching his muscles, grabbing his hard on. When that happened, he couldn't help but moan in the kiss, allowing Add entrance to his mouth. The conflict in his mind had been taken away by the mixture, and he could totally enjoy the feeling of the freak's tongue in his mouth, battling with his own, exploring every inch of his cavity.

- That's it soldier boy, give up to it. We both know you want it.

- Yes please, more. – Raven moaned.

- So demanding, my precious soldier. And what is exactly that you want? You want me to help you with this? – Add stroked his length.

- Yes please.

- Will you behave if I free you? You know it's more fun.

- Yes, I promise. Just please…

Add's smirk had turned to an open smile to see the effects of his research on this proud warrior, reduced to a begging mess at his disposal. Still, he couldn't help but give in to his demands, because they coincided with his own. So he freed him, and moved to position himself between the other's legs, taking his pants and underwear off in the process.

To be finally able to move, yet being still paralyzed by the sight, and feel, of Add licking his cock was a shock for Raven. He still felt this was not what he wanted, but to deny he was feeling good…. Well it was out of question.

Add's stare was hypnotic, while he went licking Raven's mast from based to tip, in one long, languid motion, only to engulf it with his lips right after and bob his head up and down a few times. Raven felt like he could come then and there.

Like he had read his mind, or probably he had just done that, Add freed his cock and to answer his questioning look got off on his feet and then positioned himself over Raven's standing erection.

- I don't know about you Raven, but I won't last much longer now. - And with that, he impaled himself, stopping once he had reach the base of the thing. After the first moment of shock, from the movement, the pleasure that came from it, and the realization that this guy, whose strength and body were not so different from his, was using him like a toy, Raven lost it when the Lunatic Psyker started going up and down on him, with a slow pace at first, quickly building up.

- Oh God, this feels so good! – Was all that Raven could say, his words then rapidly ripped off his lungs when he joined Add's movements, grabbing him by his waist with both and moving his hips in sync with the other guy.

- Yes, give me all you've got Raven, don't restrain yourself – Add's voice was now deep with arousal, he then angled himself and screamed when Raven's length hit him, clearly enjoying himself.- Keep doing it, keep hitting that spot!

Raven didn't complain and did as he was asked, feeling closer to the edge with every trust. His pace became erratic and he could feel his release build in his lower region, when Add locked eyes with him and commanded – Come in me!

Hearing those words finally undid him, and Raven came hard deep inside the other guy. At the same time Add came on both of them, completely untouched.

As the effects of the ride wore off, Raven felt awkwardly tired, and he drifted to sleep just as Add got on his feet to go clean himself.

* * *

><p>The next morning Raven woke up in his bed, feeling rested and peaceful, and with his nasod arm fully functional. He got up and went to open the window of his room, noticing Add walking down the road 'I don't know how he does that, but whenever I go visit him for some repair, he does a fantastic job. Maybe I should stop calling him a freak' he thought. Just before the other pointed his at him, with the familiar mix of frenzy and madness, but with a hint of something undetected.<p>

' Maybe not today'. And he went back in, preparing for the new day.


End file.
